


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by lorenisnotcool



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Twitter Prompt, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#14 "Can I have this dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Weddings were always stressful. With the planning, setup, practices, and tux fittings, it basically sucked. Unless it wasn't your wedding. Then you only had to show up looking nice which wasn't too hard. Except for Dean. Sure it wasn't his wedding, but he was the best man which meant he had to help with the planning, and try on a ton of tuxes until Jess was finally happy. Jess being the bride, the groom, his brother Sam. The wedding turned out great, there were no slip ups, no one accidentally stepped on Jess's dress. It turned out really nice. Dean would say you were lying though if you mentioned be teared up a bit at the vows. He didn't cry alright?

Cas also was in the wedding. Sam had known him since he was only 2 or 3 and Cas was 7. Although Cas was friends Dean, Sam always looked up to him like an older brother who didn't tease him or try to prank him. He was the, "Let me help you with your homework." or "Sure I can play a board game with you." kind of brother. Dean didn't mind doing those things either but, at least Cas didn't complain. So since he had know Cas almost his entire life, it seemed fitting to put him in the wedding.

Cas and Dean were living together, no not like that. They were roommates, or so they told everyone. Sam still had his suspicions. He didn't care how far they had grown apart or how old they were, he always believed there was something more between them. Since they were both in the wedding, and roommates they came to the wedding together. Not everyone knew Cas was in the wedding, like distant relatives, friends, etc. So immediately when they saw Dean with him they assumed they were together. Dean was always the one to clarify that, "No no aunt Marie, we are just friends."

Since the planning and practicing Dean had ended up bonding with the maid of honor, Lisa. The wedding was now over and the two were on the dance floor together. Cas hadn't developed a friendship with any of the other bridesmaids or groomsmen for that matter, so he was sat their table picking at the dessert he had half finished.

He watched as Sam and Jess danced together. He wished be could have a connection with someone like they did, or like how Dean had a connection with everyone. But for him, it just didn't seem to be in the cards. He was already almost thirty and hadn't ever had a relationship that lasted more than 6 months. All his friends were mostly settled down by now, either married or in a serious relationship. Here he was though, 29 and still single. He had been so spaced out thinking about relationships he didn't even see Dean walk over.

"Can I have this dance?" Dean asked and held out his hand.

Cas paused before replying, "You're joking, right?"

Dean smiled and shook his head, "No I'm not, c'mon I requested the next song. Let's dance."

"Dean, everyone here will actually believe we're together if we go out and dance."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"You've been convincing everyone all night that we're not together." Cas replied.

"Well, that's because I thought you wouldn't want people to think that," He took Cas's hand and pulled him up, "but after the way you've been eyeing Lisa all night like you wanted to vaporize her, I assumed differently. Now, can I have this dance?" He asked again.

Cas laughed and nodded his head. Dean led them out on the dance floor, placing on hand on Cas's side and holding the other one.

"For the record," Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I wasn't try to vaporize her."

"Sure you weren't."

 _Found myself dreaming, in silver and gold._  
_Like a scene from the movies, that every broken heart knows._  
_We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close._  
_Split second then you disappeared and then I was all alone._

"Really Dean?" Cas asked.

"What?"

"Meghan Trainor?"

"Hey John Legend sings it too. He's good."

 _Woke up in tears with you by my side, breath of relief and I realized, no we're not_ _promised tomorrow._  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye.  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted. Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time.

"You wanna go out after this?" Dean asked, not looking directly at him.

"Out where? We already ate dinner."

"I don't know. Drinks? To see a movie maybe?"

"We could just go home and do that, Dean."

"I'm trying to ask you out on a date. You do realize that, right?" Dean looked at him.

Cas nodded, "I know. But I don't want to go out in a tux. I'd rather be at home with you."

 _So I'll kiss you longer babe, any chance th_ _at I get._  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets.  
Let's take our time, to say what we want.  
Use what we've got before it's all gone.  
Cause no we're not promised tomorrow.

"Would it be totally inappropriate to say I want to kiss you right now?"  
"I don't want to draw attention away from your brother. It is his wedding night."

"Alright." Dean looked like he had gotten rejected.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to, Dean. 10 minutes ago I didn't even know you were interested in me. Let's see how the rest of the night plays out, okay?"

Dean gave him a smile and nodded, "Sounds good."

_So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you.  
I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you._

Cas realized he hadn't looked away from Dean the entire time they were dancing, he looked to the side of them and noticed everyone staring at them.

"Another dance?" Dean asked.

"Everyone is staring at us, Dean." He whispered back.

"So what?"

"It's not our night. We can't draw attention away from-"

"Cas, Sam was the one who convinced me to ask you to dance. I don't think him or Jess mind."

Another song began to play while they were talking, still swaying back and forth.

"One more. Then we should go home." Cas said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to wait much longer to kiss you." He admitted.

"Then don't. Everyone is staring, might as well give them something to stare at." Dean took his hand from Cas's side and placed it on his cheek, leaning in. He paused before pressing his lips against Cas's.

Cas froze, he had waited for this for what felt like his entire life. It was finally happening. In front of a room full of people. He kissed Dean back, moving his hand from his shoulder up to Dean's neck. He heard Sam whistle from across the room and Dean leaned out of the kiss. He let go of Cas's hand and flipped Sam off.

"Let's go sit down." He led Cas off the dance floor back to their seats.

"You finally made a move after all these years!" Sam exclaimed once they sat back down.

Dean's cheeks flushed red, "Shut up, bitch."

"Years?" Cas asked.  
"You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"Sam, shut up." Dean looked down into his lap.

"No, Sam, tell me." Cas grinned.

"He's had a huge crush on you since like 7th grade. He used to replace song lyrics with your name and sing them in the shower."

"What?!"

Dean groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Really, no lie. It was so gross. He might as well have had a diary and wrote 'Mr. Dean Novak' all over it."

"Oh my god." Dean said.

"I think it's cute." Cas took one of Dean's hands in his own, "If it makes you feel any better Gabriel will probably tell you the same thing."

Sam started talking to one of his other groomsmen about something and Dean turned to Cas.

"Really?"

"Dean, I've liked you since elementary school. If anything my stories are more embarrassing. Don't worry."

Dean sighed, "Alright. Okay I was just really hoping he wouldn't bring it up."

"I'm gonna ask him about more though, I hope you know that." Cas grinned.

"I know." Dean frowned, "But in return I'm gonna ask Gabriel the next time I see him."

"That's fair."

"You ready to leave?" Dean pressed Cas's hand up to his lips.

"Yeah, we can leave." They said their goodbyes to everyone and made their way back home. And if they heard Like I'm gonna lose you come on the radio, Cas didn't question when Dean turned it up.


End file.
